Zwycięstwo ostatnio ostateczne
by M3n747
Summary: Nasi bohaterowie zmuszeni są walczyć z Aniołami. Jednakże nie należy zapominać, że walka ma różne oblicza. Na przykład zdrowa, sportowa rywalizacja...


**M3n747 publishing presents:  
Zwycięstwo ostatnio ostateczne **

Boisko do piłki nożnej na stadionie w Tokyo-3. Na trybunach zasiada komplet kibiców, dookoła murawy pełno kamer, tradycyjne miejsce zajmuje dwójka komentatorów sportowych. Panuje typowo futbolowa atmosfera: publiczność szumi tysiącami głosów, skanduje nazwy ulubionych zespołów tudzież imiona graczy, w powietrzu czuć podekscytowanie nadchodzącym meczem

KOMENTATOR 1  
Witamy państwa ze stadionu w Tokyo-3! Mamy piękny, słoneczny dzień bez jednej chmurki, dmucha lekki, orzeźwiający wietrzyk – to wręcz wymarzona pogoda dla takiego wydarzenia, jak dzisiejsze!

KOMENTATOR 2  
Tak, jak powiedział mój kolega, dzisiejszy mecz jest wyjątkowy! Dziś na murawie zderzą się zaciekli wrogowie – NERV HQ i ANIOŁY FC!

KOMENTATOR 1  
Dokładnie, jak powiedział mój kolega, drużyny NERV HQ i ANIOŁY FC postanowiły rozstrzygnąć swój odwieczny spór na ubitej trawie, stając do bratobójczej walki na krew, pot i piłkę! Zwycięzca może być tylko jeden, a na najlepszych czeka Puchar Im. Maurycego Impakta III!

KOMENTATOR 2  
Właśnie tak, ale jak zauważył mój kolega, drużyny wychodzą właśnie na boisko!

Kibice wiwatują, zagłuszając komentatora, który nawet tego nie zauważa. Na murawę wychodzą zawodnicy obu drużyn

KOMENTATOR 1  
Proszę państwa, oto są! Drużyna NERV HQ w strojach czarno-fioletowych, drużyna ANIOŁY FC w strojach czerwono-żółtych!

KOMENTATOR 2  
Rzeczywiście, jak powiedział mój kolega, zawodników obu drużyn można rozpoznać po kolorach koszulek, a wręcz strojów!

KOMENTATOR 1  
I juuuż są! Zawodnicy przygotowują się do gry, rozgrzewają się wymachując energicznie rękami i innymi członkami! Ale może ich przedstawimy!

KOMENTATOR 2  
Tak, właśnie miałem to zaproponować! Drużyna NERV HQ w składzie: na ataku – Shinji Ikari i Souryuu Asuka Langley! Jako pomoc grają: Rei Ayanami, Misato Katsuragi, Kaji Ryouji i Touji Suzuhara! Obrońcy: Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki, Aoba Shigeru oraz Hyuuga Makoto! Bramki broni Kaworu Nagisa!

KOMENTATOR 1  
Drużyna ANIOŁY FC w składzie: atak – Sachiel, Zeruel, Israfel! Pomoc: Matriel, Gaghiel, Shamshel, Leriel, Almisael! Obrońcy: EVA-05 i EVA-13! Na bramce stoi EVA-09! Mecz sędziuje Keel Lorenz!

KOMENTATOR 2  
No, my tu gadu-gadu, a tymczasem zawodnicy stają naprzeciw siebie w szeregu i podają sobie przysłowiowe ręce, lub co kto tam ma!

Gracze obu drużyn stają w szeregu i podają sobie ręce w geście gry fair play, jednocześnie krzyżując za plecami palce drugiej ręki. Sędzia rzuca monetą, losując drużynom ich połowy boiska. Intrygujący widok stanowią gracze drużyny ANIOŁY FC, ubrani w odpowiednio do nich dopasowane piłkarskie stroje - ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Matriela, grającego bez koszulki, ale za to w spodenkach ze stosowną ilością nogawek (oraz numerem 4 na zadku) i tyluż sportowych butach, Shamshela, który ma buty na końcach swych luminujących macek, oraz Almisaela, który wygląda jak kawałek druta zgięty w połowie na kształt odwróconej litery V, ubrany w spodenki i piłkarskie buty na obu końcach. Zawodnicy ANIOŁÓW FC zostali pomniejszeni do bardziej cywilizowanych rozmiarów przy pomocy nowego wynalazku profesora T. Alenta

Zawodnicy zajmują swoje miejsca na boisku. NERV HQ gra w ustawieniu 4-4-2, zaś ANIOŁY FC w ustawieniu 1-1-5-3, jako żywo przypominającym Systema Sephiroticum

KOMENTATOR 1  
Proszę państwa, sędzia daje gwizdkiem znak do rozpoczęcia meczu! Przed nami pasjonujące 90 minut biegania wzdłuż i wszerz boiska!

Faktycznie, jak powiedział komentator, sędzia odgwizduje początek meczu. Grę rozpoczyna drużyna NERV HQ. Grający z numerem 10 Shinji podaje piłkę Asuce z numerem 11 i oboje ruszają do ataku na bramkę przeciwnika. Rzecz jasna gracze ANIOŁÓW FC starają się nie dopuścić ich w pobliże swego pola karnego – jak to zwykle podczas gry w piłkę bywa. W sumie przez pierwsze 15-20 minut gry nigdy nie dzieje się nic szczególnie ciekawego, więc zamiast tego zobaczymy reklamę

REKLAMA

W tle słychać „We are the champions"

NIEZNANYSZERZEJAKTOR (prawą ręką podrzucając futbolówkę NERV (TM) i zatykając kciuk lewej za piłkarskie spodenki)  
Żaden prawdziwy mecz piłki nożnej nie może odbyć się bez prawdziwego boiska, zaś żadne boisko nie powstanie bez odpowiedniej ilości dobrego gruntu. Teraz możesz tanio kupić działkę dobrej jakości gruntu dzięki firmie NERV Agro-Industrial! W ofercie dostępne grunty w atrakcyjnych, nie przeludnionych rejonach odzyskanych po odparciu ataku Aniołów. Atrakcyjne zniżki do 50 na tereny rekultywowane po użyciu broni N2! NERV Agro-Industrial – bo grunt to ziemia!

KONIEC REKLAM

Sytuacja na boisku w sumie bez większych zmian, ale za to zawodnicy grają już z entuzjazmem nieco większym niż na początku

KOMENTATOR 1  
Kaji Ryouji, numer 8, pięknym wślizgiem wyjmuje piłkę spod nóg Sachiela i podaje ją do Asuki!

Asuka przyjmuje piłkę na lewą nogę, następnie płynnym zwodem omija Gaghiela z numerem 5, wpadając jak burza na pole karne

KOMENTATOR 2  
Piękny zwód w wykonaniu Asuki! Jak ona ślicznie kręci tyłeczkiem, żebyście to państwo widzieli…

KOMENTATOR 1 (półgłosem)  
Panie kolego…!

KOMENTATOR 2  
Och, pardon. Asuka z piłką na polu karnym ANIOŁÓW FC, chyba będzie strzelać! Co za nogi…

KOMENTATOR 1  
Panie kolego!

KOMENTATOR 2  
Eee, przepraszam. Asuka biegnie, mija obronę, strzela i…

Asuka biegnie, mija obronę i strzela. Piłka, przy akompaniamencie iście matriksowego efektu spowolnienia czasu, mija o kilka centymetrów desperacką obronę w wykonaniu EVA-09 i wpada do bramki

KOMENTATOR 2  
…GOOOOOL! Proszę państwa, wynik 1-0 dla drużyny NERV HQ! Pierwszą bramkę, w dwudziestej trzeciej minucie spotkania, zdobyła seksowna Souryuu Asuka Langley z numerem 11!

ASUKA (uśmiechając się zwycięsko pod nosem)  
Erste!

Kibice wiwatują lub robią „Buuuuu!", zależnie od tego, kto komu kibicuje. Fakt masowego zdzierania gardeł ochoczo wykorzystują obnośni sprzedawcy napojów chłodzących – rzecz jasna nadmiernie słodkich, co należycie wzmaga pragnienie

Zawodnicy wracają na swe wyjściowe pozycje na boisku, grę wznawiają ANIOŁY FC. Wtem jednak, jeszcze przed gwizdkiem sędziego, Gaghiel, numer 5, dostaje drgawek i zaczyna się konwulsyjnie miotać po murawie

KOMENTATOR 1  
Proszę państwa, coś się dzieje z Gaghielem! Wygląda, jakby się topił!

KOMENTATOR 2  
Raczej wręcz przeciwnie – chyba właśnie sobie przypomniał, że jest stworzeniem wodnym i nie może żyć na lądzie! Przy okazji widzimy, jakie znaczenie dla gry ma koncentracja – do tej pory Gaghiel grał całkiem sprawnie!

Ekipa medyczna wrzuca Gaghiela do wanny z wodą i znosi z boiska. Na jego miejsce wchodzi EVA-08

KOMENTATOR 1  
Na boisko wchodzi EVA-08 z numerem 14, zastępując poszkodowanego Gaghiela. Sędzia daje znak do wznowienia gry. ANIOŁY FC ruszają do ataku!

Rozgrywający ANIOŁÓW FC biegną na bramkę NERV'u HQ – Zeruel z piłką środkiem, Sachiel i Israfel na lewym i prawym skrzydle, gotowi w każdej chwili przyjąć podanie

SHINJI (widząc pędzącego wprost na niego Zeruela, robiącego groźną minę)  
Nie mogę uciekać, nie mogę uciekać, nie mogę uciekać, nie mogę uciekać, nie mogę… ŁAAA!

Shinji ucieka, zostawiając kwestię Zeruela obrońcom. W efekcie skutecznej gry kombinowanej trójki napastników, piłka dociera aż w pobliże bramki

KOMENTATOR 2  
Proszę państwa, bramka drużyny NERV HQ w niebezpieczeństwie! Jeżeli obrońcy nie zatrzymają Zeruela, ten może wyrównać!

Zeruel oddaje potężny strzał na bramkę, celując między obrońcami. Piłka leci prosto w Kaworu

KOMENTATOR 1  
Ajjjj, teraz wszystko zależy od bramkarza!

Kaworu rozpościera Pole AT, odbijając tym samym mocarny atak Zeruela z numerem 10. Piłka rykoszetuje od Aoby i wylatuje na aut. ANIOŁY FC wznawiają rzutem z rogu. EVA-08 wykopuje piłkę, podając ją do Shamshela, jednak Touji wpada przed niego i posyła piłkę z woleja na środek boiska. Wszyscy rzucają się w jej kierunku, przez jakiś czas biegając bez większego sensu i skutku

Tymczasem do Kaworu podchodzi solidny, lśniący cyborg, trzymający w cyberręce zdjęcie bramkarza NERV'u HQ

CYBORG (niespiesznym i cokolwiek mechanicznym głosem, podając Kaworu zdjęcie i markera)  
Same red eyes. We are alike.

KAWORU (pod nosem, podpisując zdjęcie – z obowiązkowym uśmiechem na twarzy, rzecz jasna)  
Mojemu największemu fanowi – Kaworu Nagisa, bramkarz drużyny NERV HQ.

CYBORG (odbierając zdjęcie i markera)  
I'll be back.

Cyborg obraca się na cyberpięcie i odchodzi

W międzyczasie na środku boiska trwa niezła bonanza – wszyscy usiłują dorwać piłkę, jakby to był co najmniej Święty Graal. Matriel przejmuje piłkę, atakując posiadającego ją Shinji'ego jedną nogą z lewej, drugą z prawej i trzecią centralnie, jednak traci ją po brawurowym wślizgu Misato, której z kolei piłkę spod nóg błyskawicznie wyjmuje Shamshel – po chwili tracący ją na rzecz Kaji'ego, który podaje do Touji'ego. Podanie przejmuje Sachiel, zmuszony jest jednak do podania do Leriela przez pędzącą nań Asukę. Sytuację wykorzystuje Rei, która rzuca się na wzmiankowanego z okrzykiem „Banzai!". Niestety, na skutek zaistniałej pewnej zbieżności optycznej, zamiast w piłkę uderza w Leriela, lobując go w kosmos

KOMENTATOR 1  
Proszę państwa, cóż za zamieszanie na boisku, istny Sajgon! Gorzej niż w Wietnamie, w którym nie byłem! Ayanami, z numerem 6, właśnie wykopała Leriela, numer 7, na orbitę przyziemną, czyli tam, gdzie jest Księżyc!

Naraz z dużej oddali słychać przytłumione „DUP!". Po paru chwilach po obu stronach boiska z głuchym plaśnięciem spadają Sahquiel i Arael

Sędzia pokazuje Rei żółtą kartkę

KOMENTATOR 2  
Proszę państwa, Rei Ayanami otrzymała żółtą kartkę! Jej szczęście, że sędzia przez te swoje pingle, gogle, gule i w ogóle niezbyt rozróżnia kolory, bo dostałaby czerwoną!

KOMENTATOR 1  
Tak właśnie, ale tymczasem na miejsce Leriela, wyautowanego ku ostatecznej granicy, gdzie żaden człowiek dotąd nie dotarł, wchodzi Lillim z numerem 12!

Na boisko wbiega krępy, opalony mężczyzna, którym przy dokładniejszych oględzinach okazuje się być Raúl Gonzalez – ale i tak nikt go nie poznaje, jako że gra w innych kolorach niż zawsze

Rzut wolny dla ANIOŁÓW FC. Grę wznawia nowo przybyły Lillim, posyłając piłkę w kierunku Zeruela

LILLIM (podając piłkę)  
¡Agarra, amigo!

Zeruel, zaskoczony niezrozumiałym zwrotem, nie zauważa piłki, która odbija się od jego czerepu i ponownie wypada na aut

LILLIM (pod nosem)  
¡Estúpido!

Grę, naturalną koleją rzeczy, wynikłą z jasnych, przejrzystych, zrozumiałych i jakże oczywistych reguł gry w piłkę nożną, zwaną także niekiedy futbolem, wznawia NERV HQ. Touji silnym kopnięciem kieruje futbolówkę do Kaji'ego, lecz podanie przejmuje Israfel, wyskakując i uderzając z przewrotki, niczym sam kapitan Tsubasa

KOMENTATOR 2  
Piękna akcja Israfela! Czyste uderzenie z przewrotki w powietrzu i strzał na bramkę! Czy będzie gol?

Piłka krzywą balistyczną zmierza ku lewemu dolnemu rogowi bramki bronionej przez Kaworu. Ten, z drobnym westchnięciem i obowiązkowym uśmiechem, ponownie rozpościera Pole AT w miejscu zagrożonym golem. Wtem piłka skręca i trafia w prawy górny róg bramki, gdzie żadnego Pola AT nie było

KOMENTATOR 1  
GOOOOOL! Proszę państwa, cóż za piękne zagranie Israfela z numerem 11! Strzał z przewrotki i podkręcona piłka! ANIOŁY FC remisują tuż przed końcem pierwszej połowy!

Na trybunach zwyczajowy entuzjazm, właściwy dla takich chwil jak ta. Sędzia odgwizduje koniec połowy, drużyny schodzą z boiska, aby zażyć nieco zasłużonego odpoczynku

KOMENTATOR 2  
Teraz czeka nas przerwa, na którą chyba wszyscy sobie zasłużyli! Drużyny udają się do swoich szatni, żeby zmienić koszulki na świeże, złapać oddech i przedyskutować strategię na drugą połowę meczu! Oczywiście obie drużyny będą dyskutować oddzielnie, że o przebieraniu się nie wspomnę!

KOMENTATOR 1  
Tak właśnie, ma pan absolutną rację! My natomiast w oczekiwaniu na drugą połowę zobaczymy występ artystyczny, mający miejsce na murawie boiska!

Na boisku zaczyna się odbywać artystyczny performance w wykonaniu lokalnej grupy mimów-fundamentalistów. Show odbywa się pod obcojęzycznym hasłem „Human Complementation Project – Hope For Paradise" – w skrócie HIP-HOP

Tymczasem w szatni drużyny NERV HQ. Sportowo rozwaleni na ławkach gracze wyżymają koszulki, wkładają nogi do wiader z wodą (z których momentalnie zaczynają buchać kłęby pary) i ogólnie zbierają siły. Przed całym towarzystwem stoi trener w osobie Gendou oraz zastępca trenera, czyli Fuyutsuki

GENDOU (z entuzjazmem, poprawiając sportowy dres)  
Świetnie drużyna, tak trzymać! Macie ich w garści!

FUYUTSUKI (wyjmując ze sportowej torby czyste koszulki i podając je zawodnikom)  
Właśnie, świetnie wam idzie! Nie zwalniajcie tempa, a przejdziecie przez nich jak kapusta przez niską babę!

Wszyscy radośnie przebierają się w nowe stroje, przy czym żeńska część drużyny, najwidoczniej z powodu podekscytowania grą, zupełnie zapomina choćby o skromnym odwróceniu się ku ścianie, co oczywiście nie uchodzi uwagi drużyny części męskiej. Przez kilka migotnięć mięśnia sercowego osiem par męskich ślepi wślepia się w pięć par kobiecych piersi – czego dziewczęta nawet nie zauważają. Gdy po wciągnięciu koszulek zaskoczone nagłą ciszą spoglądają na chłopaków, ci okazują się być niezmiernie zajęci podziwianiem faktury sufitu, doglądaniem stanu swych paznokci, tudzież pogwizdywaniem ulubionych melodii

GENDOU (przecierając okulary, które nagle z niewiadomego powodu mocno zaparowały)  
Noo taaak, na czym to ja… ehm… stanąłem…?

MISATO (wsuwając koszulkę w spodenki)  
Właśnie nas pan podnosił na duchu, trenerze.

GENDOU (poprawiając nagle dziwnie ciasny kołnierz sportowego dresu)  
Ach tak, właśnie was… khem… podnosiłem…

FUYUTSUKI (ocierając dziwnie spocone czoło chusteczką)  
Wyjdziecie na trawę i wdepczecie w nią przeciwnika, jasne?

KAJI (kończąc sznurowanie swoich piłkarskich Adidosów)  
Jasne, panie zastępco trenera!

FUYUTSUKI (chowając chusteczkę do kieszeni)  
Nie słyszałem! Jasne, drużyna?

SHINJI, ASUKA, REI, TOUJI, KAJI, MISATO, MAYA, RITSUKO, AOBA, MAKOTO i KAWORU (gromko, entuzjastycznie i ze sportowym zapałem, godnym lepszej sprawy)  
JASNE!

GENDOU  
No to na boisko, biegiem marsz! Aha, Ritsuko…?

RITSUKO (odwracając się w drzwiach)  
Tak?

GENDOU (wciąż walcząc z upartym kołnierzem)  
Po meczu przyjdź do mojego gabinetu. Pomożesz mi, eee… ustawić parę rzeczy do właściwego… khm… pionu.

Ritsuko znika w drzwiach bez słowa, ale za to z wieloznacznym uśmiechem na ustach

W tym samym czasie, w szatni ANIOŁÓW FC. Sportowo rozwaleni na ławkach gracze robią to samo, co gracze NERV'u HQ. Przed całym towarzystwem stoi wysoka postać trenera, ubranego na czarno, noszącego skrywającą całą głowę czarną maskę oraz równie czarny płaszcz, sięgający niemal ziemi. Na piersi trenera znajduje się coś jakby panel kontrolny, pełen różnych przycisków i kolorowych światełek. W tle słychać dobiegający znikąd „Marsz imperialny"

DARTH TRENER  
Khh… khhhhh… Dobrze was wyszkoliłem… ale nie jesteście jeszcze zwycięzcami!

ZERUEL (ściągając swoje piłkarskie MIKE'i)  
Bez obaw, lordzie Trener. Zmiażdżymy ich! Zgnieciemy jak… jak… jak coś, co się dobrze zgniata.

MATRIEL (z braku wystarczającej ilości wiader trzymający nogi w wannie – nie tej z Gaghielem)  
Skopiemy im tyłki!

DARTH TRENER  
Khh… Pamiętajcie, że straciliście już dwóch graczy. Nie będę tolerował dalszych porażek! Khhhhh…

LILLIM  
Señor entrenador, yo querría reparar…

Darth Trener wyciąga rękę i zaciska dłoń w pięść. Stojący jakieś półtora metra dalej Lillim zaczyna się dusić

LILLIM  
¡Gkh… kghghgkhh… khhhh… ghkhghgkghgkh!

DARTH TRENER  
Chcę tego pucharu, nie wymówek! Khhhhh!

Darth Trener opuszcza rękę, Lillim odzyskuje oddech

LILLIM (pod nosem)  
¡Caramba!

DARTH TRENER  
Wyjdziecie na boisko i zrobicie z nich karmę dla Sarlacca, jasne?

SACHIEL  
Jasne!

DARTH TRENER  
Khh?

SACHIEL, ZERUEL, ISRAFEL, MATRIEL, SHAMSHEL, ALMISAEL, EVA-05, EVA-08, EVA-09 i EVA-013 (gromko, entuzjastycznie i ze sportowym zapałem, godnym lepszej sprawy)  
JASNE!

LILLIM (jak wyżej)  
¡¡¡CLARO!

DARTH TRENER  
Khh! No to na boisko marsz! Aha, Lillim…?

LILLIM (odwracając się w drzwiach)  
¿Qué?

DARTH TRENER  
Naucz się jakiegoś ludzkiego języka. Khh…

Lillim znika w drzwiach bez słowa, ale za to z wyrazem kompletnego niezrozumienia na twarzy

Obie drużyny wybiegają na boisko, zbrojne w nowe siły i pomysły

KOMENTATOR 2  
Proszę państwa, oto przerwa dobiegła końca! Zawodnicy wychodzą na boisko, gotowi do dalszej gry!

KOMENTATOR 1  
Może przypomnijmy – jest jednobramkowy remis, czyli 1-1! Pierwszą bramkę w spotkaniu zdobyła Souryuu Asuka Langley z drużyny NERV HQ w dwudziestej trzeciej minucie meczu! Drugą bramkę zdobył Israfel z ANIOŁÓW FC w minucie czterdziestej piątej, tuż przed końcem pierwszej połowy!

KOMENTATOR 2  
Drugą połowę meczu rozpoczynają ANIOŁY FC! Gwizdek sędziego i poszli!

Trójka rozgrywających rusza na bramkę NERV'u HQ, lecz zaraz zostają obskoczeni przez obronę tejże drużyny. Zeruel podaje do Israfela, ten jednak z powodu faktów obiektywnych zmuszony jest cofnąć do Shamshela. Shamshelowi piłkę odbiera Asuka i, przeskoczywszy nad wślizgiem Lillim, dośrodkowuje do Shinji'ego

KOMENTATOR 1  
Proszę państwa, cóż za emocje! Piłka przechodzi z rąk do rąk, czy może raczej powinienem powiedzieć: z nóg do nóg! Tyle się dzieje, że nie nadążam z komentowaniem!

KOMENTATOR 2  
Przy piłce Shinji z numerem 10! Pędzi w stronę pola karnego przeciwnika, ale zostaje zastopowany przez Almisaela, numer 8!

Almisael pada na ziemię i, pełzając niczym wąż, usiłuje zatrzymać Shinji'ego. Rozgrywający NERV'u HQ przy próbie ominięcia obrońcy z prawej strony napotyka blok, robi zatem zwód w lewo – z takim samym skutkiem. Obraca się więc chcąc podać, ale oba końce Almisaela zawzięcie trzymają się w pobliżu. Shinji przeskakuje wobec tego nad oponentem, ten jednak nie daje za wygraną. Przez jakieś pół minuty obaj zawodnicy ganiają się w miejscu, depcząc przy tym trawę, za którą niejeden ogrodnik wiele by dał, aż w końcu Shinji zostawia za swymi plecami Almisaela zawiązanego na solidny węzeł

KOMENTATOR 1  
Almisael nie jest w stanie się ruszyć! Zwinne zwody i uniki Shinji'ego sprawiły, że sam zaplątał się na supeł!

KOMENTATOR 2  
A mówili, że ten chłopak nie potrafi związać końca z końcem! No ale tymczasem Shinji biegnie na bramkę ANIOŁÓW FC, wyraźnie zamierza strzelać! Mocny strzał na bramkę iiiii…

EVA-09 rzuca się na piłkę i piąstkuje ją na aut

KOMENTATOR 2  
…niestety, nie udało mu się! Grę wznawia bramkarz, ale przedtem ekipa medyczna znosi z boiska Almisaela – chyba będą mieli niezły problem do rozwiązania! Na jego miejsce wchodzi Ramiel z numerem 13!

EVA-09 wznawia grę podaniem do Shamshela, który podaje do Matriela. Całe towarzystwo wali na bramkę NERV'u HQ, precyzyjnymi podaniami omijając obronę. Blokowany przez Makoto i Mayę Zeruel cofa piłkę do Lillim, będącego w idealnej pozycji do strzału

KOMENTATOR 1  
Wspaniała gra zespołowa ANIOŁÓW FC! Bez problemu docierają do pola karnego NERV'u HQ! Zeruel podaje do Lillim, chyba będzie strzelał!

Lillim strzela z pierwszej piłki, posyłając futbolówkę tuż koło ucha Kaworu, który akurat zajęty był uśmiechaniem się do kamery (powodując tym samym masowe omdlewanie jego fanek) i nie zauważył nadlatującej piłki

KOMENTATOR 2  
GOOOOOL! Lillim zdobywa drugą bramkę dla ANIOŁÓW FC w pięćdziesiątej piątej minucie gry, pięknym strzałem z pierwszej piłki! Bramkarz nie miał żadnych szans!

LILLIM (unosząc rękę w zwycięskim geście)  
¡Viva España!

Usłyszawszy powyższe, z miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie trybun zrywa się Antonio Banderas, dzierżący w ręku gitarę

ANTONIO BANDERAS (entuzjastycznie śpiewając do wtóru entuzjastycznego grania na gitarze i entuzjastycznego przytupywania nogą do rytmu - entuzjastycznego)  
_¡Soy un hombre muy honrado,  
que me gusta lo mejor  
a mujeres no me faltan,  
ni el dinero, ni el amor!_

KIBIC (siłą sadzając Banderasa na miejsce)  
Panie, to nie ten film!

ANTONIO BANDERAS (odkładając gitarę – niezbyt entuzjastycznie)  
Och, przepraszam.

Ogólny powrót zawodników na swoje wyjściowe miejsca na płycie boiska. Ramiel w międzyczasie odleciał gdzieś na bok i zaczął wiercić swoim świdrem dziurę w murawie – bo w sumie wiele więcej nie potrafi

KOMENTATOR 1  
ANIOŁY FC zdobywają przewagę po strzale Lillim! Na trybunach istne szaleństwo – już dawno nie widzieliśmy tak emocjonującego meczu!

Grę wznawia NERV HQ. Shinji i Asuka omijają przeciwników serią szybkich podań, kierując się, tak dla odmiany, ku bramce przeciwnika. Na posiadającego aktualnie piłkę Shinji'ego rzuca się Lillim, zmuszając go tym samym do podania

SHINJI (podając na prawe skrzydło)  
Asuka, trzymaj!

Asuka, nie chcąc być gorsza od Israfela, uderza w powietrzu z przewrotki. Piłka, mająca w zamyśle kierować się ku bramce ANIOŁÓW FC, odbija się od wiercącego sobie spokojnie Ramiela i wylatuje hen, poza trybuny

KOMENTATOR 2  
Cóż za piękne zagranie Asuki - szkoda tylko, że nieudane! No i szkoda, że Asuka nie gra w jakiejś kusej spódniczce…

Tymczasem na tyłach stadionu. Pod ścianą stoi mężczyzna w ciemnym płaszczu oraz fioletowy robot-spawacz na gąsienicach, odcinający spawarką kawałek luźno zwisającego, czerwonego kabla. Wtem na metalowy czerep robota spada futbolówka

MĘŻCZYZNA  
Nic ci nie jest, Joey?

JOEY (typowo robocim głosem)  
Jakoś żyję, Foster. Hej, myślisz, że możemy wziąć sobie tę piłkę?

Powrót na boisko

Aut dla NERV'u HQ. Kaji podaje do Misato, która biegnie z piłką przez kilka chwil i tyleż metrów, by następnie podać do Rei. Rei, zastopowana przez Matriela, podaje do Touji'ego, jednakże podanie przejmuje Shamshel. Ten posyła piłkę do EVA-08, ale Asuka tylko na to czeka – rzuca się wślizgiem na przeciwnika z numerem 14, niestety niezbyt wymierza i zamiast w piłkę trafia oponenta w nogę. Oderwana w kolanie kończyna chlapiąc posoką wylatuje pięknym łukiem na aut – podobnie zresztą, jak i piłka – podczas gdy EVA-08 efektownie pada na murawę

KOMENTATOR 1  
ANIOŁY FC nie mają dziś szczęścia – to już ich czwarty zawodnik niezdolny do gry w tym spotkaniu! Oby mieli jeszcze rezerwowych!

Na miejsce spunktowanego zawodnika wchodzi EVA-07. Sędzia nie zauważył całego zajścia, bo akurat przysnął, a gdy się ocknął to nie stwierdził różnicy, bo EVA-08 i EVA-07 wyglądają tak samo, a tych wszystkich numerów na koszulkach i tak nikt by nie spamiętał

Rzut wolny dla ANIOŁÓW FC. Lillim podaje do Zeruela, który wraz z Sachielem i Israfelem puszczają się pędem na bramkę NERV'u HQ. Byliby już próbowali strzału, kiedy Maya heroicznym wślizgiem przejmuje piłkę i podaje ją do Ritsuko, a ta z kolei do Misato

KOMENTATOR 2  
Zdaje się, że drużyna NERV HQ zebrała się w sobie i dąży do wyrównania! To, co teraz się dzieje, to istna inwazja na bramkę ANIOŁÓW FC!

Sytuacja przenosi się na połowę ANIOŁÓW FC. Zawodnicy NERV'u HQ uparcie dążą do zdobycia punktu, gromadą rzucając się na przeciwnika. Shinji oddaje strzał na bramkę, ten jednak zostaje zastopowany przez Shamshela. Odbitą przezeń piłką próbuje strzelić Kaji, ale powstrzymuje go EVA-05, z numerem 3, uderzając piłkę głową. Sytuację chce wykorzystać Touji, ale jego strzał bramkarz broni jedną ręką, zupełnie nic sobie zeń nie robiąc

KOMENTATOR 1  
ANIOŁY FC wyraźnie w defensywie, NERV HQ przystąpił do zaciekłego ataku! Póki co bez rezultatu, ale starają się wystarczająco mocno, by coś z tego wyszło!

Nic z tego nie wychodzi. Po niezbyt długim, ale za to pełnym nieudanych strzałów na bramkę czasie, Misato postanawia rozwiązać sprawę ciut inaczej. Pochwyciwszy spojrzenie bramkarza zadziera na moment koszulkę, powodując tym samym u EVA-09 solidny ślinotok i – rzecz jasna – dekoncentrację, co należycie przekłada się na niezdolność do skutecznego pełnienia swej powinności. Z faktu tego korzysta Rei, z łatwością posyłając okrągły, nadmuchiwany przedmiot sporu dwudziestu frajerów, ganiających się tam i z powrotem po trawie najlepszego gatunku, wywołując tym samym chęć mordu u oglądających to ogrodników, we właściwe miejsce

KOMENTATOR 2  
GOOOOOL! Rei Ayanami, numer 6, wyrównuje w siedemdziesiątej pierwszej minucie meczu! Przy okazji Misato Katsuragi, numer 7, rozszerzyła nieco dotychczasowe pojmowanie gry ciałem! Zastanawiam się, czy Misato zdaje sobie sprawę, że ogląda ją cały świat!

KOMENTATOR 1  
Proszę państwa, jest remis 2-2 i dziewiętnaście minut do końca meczu! Czeka nas teraz prawdziwie emocjonująca końcówka!

KOMENTATOR 2  
Kto wygra? Dla kogo puchar i radość zwycięstwa, a dla kogo łzy i gorycz porażki? Kto zdobędzie decydującą bramkę? Czy Misato pokaże nam coś jeszcze? Czy będą jeszcze jakieś zmiany w składach? Czy Ricardo dowie się, że María zdradza go z José? Czy José i Ricardo są braćmi? Dowiemy się już niedługo!

Wznawiają ANIOŁY FC. Trio Zeruel-Sachiel-Israfel bieży ku stosownemu końcowi boiska, z łatwym do odgadnięcia zamiarem. Zeruel szybkim podaniem do Israfela pozbywa się kłopotu w postaci Shinji'ego i Asuki. Do Israfela doskakuje Misato, ale ten robi tylko „GRROAAAAARRR!", popierając to najbardziej przerażającą miną ze swego repertuaru. Misato odskakuje przestraszona, otwierając tym samym przejście dla przeciwnika, by dopiero wówczas przypomnieć sobie, że przecież przestała się bać takich rzeczy, gdy miała jakieś dziesięć czy jedenaście lat

Między Israfelem a Kaworu zostają tylko Ritsuko i Maya. Ritsuko z okrzykiem rzuca się na oponenta, jednakże tak się nieszczęśliwie uderza o jego pięść, że pada jak długa na trawę, po drodze robiąc w powietrzu piękną dziewięćsetkę, której nie powstydziłby się sam Tony Hawk. Maya najwyraźniej wykonała już miesięczny plan czynów heroicznych, gdyż oddaje pola z wysokim, druzgoczącym szyby w oknach i bębenki w uszach krzykiem, godnym każdej szanującej się dziewicy w opałach. Przez kilka chwil wszyscy w promieniu pół kilometra przyciskają dłonie do uszu, podczas gdy ich dusze wiją się w bezcielesnej agonii

Maya, wykonawszy miesięczny plan krzyków wszelakich, rozgląda się zaskoczona, ale nie bez cienia satysfakcji, po czym wyszczerzywszy zęby składa palce na kształt litery V

MAYA (odbierając piłkę wciąż niezbyt kontaktującemu Israfelowi i dośrodkowując)  
Kaji, łapaj!

Kaji odzyskuje należne pojmowanie rzeczywistości dopiero gdy podana przez Mayę piłka trafia go między oczy. Po krótkiej chwili potrzebnej na rozeznanie się w sytuacji rusza z piłką do ataku

KOMENTATOR 1 (z wolna odzyskując słuch)  
Proszę państwa, ktoś powinien tego zabronić! To gorsze niż broń N2!

KOMENTATOR 2  
Kto wie, może wojsko znalazłoby dla Mayi, numer 3, jakieś zatrudnienie? Do wydawania rozkazów potrzeba kogoś o mocnych płucach, a Maya, jak właśnie wszyscy mieliśmy okazję się przekonać, naprawdę ma czym oddychać!

NERV HQ przeprowadza desant na połowę ANIOŁÓW FC. Gracze rzeczonej drużyny dochodzą w tak zwanym międzyczasie do zgodnego wniosku, że lepiej omijać Mayę szerokim łukiem

Kaji próbuje podkręconego strzału na bramkę i byłby trafił gdyby nie to, że po incydencie mayistycznym błędnik EVA-09 nie zdążył wrócić do normy i bramkarz, zamiast rzucić się na prawo, gdzie piłka z początku zdawała się zmierzać, rzucił się w lewo – czyli tam, gdzie piłka faktycznie poleciała. EVA-09 łapie futbolówkę w ręce, by następnie rzucić ją w stronę Lillim. Niespodziewanie podanie przejmuje Touji, przekierowując je z główki do Rei. Tej udaje się strzał z pierwszej piłki, jednakże zostaje on zatrzymany przez EVA-13, numer 2, która posyła futbolówkę daleko, na środek boiska, wprost pod nogi (liczne) Matriela. Ten rusza biegiem na bramkę NERV'u HQ, lecz po kilku krokach potyka się o rozwiązaną sznurówkę w jednym ze swoich butów i pada jak długi. Sytuację wykorzystuje Makoto, numer 4, przejmujący piłkę i podający do Kaji'ego

KOMENTATOR 1  
Proszę państwa, NERV HQ znowu w natarciu! To już ostatnie minuty meczu, czy uda im się zdobyć zwycięską bramkę?

Kaji podaje do Asuki nad – jeżeli można tak to określić – głową wciąż uparcie wiercącego dziurę w murawie Ramiela. Asuka przyjmuje piłkę i z dzikim okrzykiem rzuca się do szaleńczego ataku, gładko omijając EVA-07 i Shamshela. Wtem na jej drodze stają EVA-05, z numerem 3, oraz stojąca kawałek za nią EVA-13, numer 2

EVA-05 (stojąc niewzruszenie w miejscu, mimo pędzącej nań Asuki)  
NIE PRZEJDZIESZ!

Asuka robi lekki zwód w lewo, wbijając z olbrzymią siłą pięść w korpus EVA-05. Ręka napastniczki NERV'u HQ przechodzi przez ciało obrońcy jak Yebisu przez gardło Misato i wbija się pierś EVA-13. Asuka, ani na chwilę nie tracąc prędkości ani – ku uciesze męskiej części kibiców oraz drugiego z komentatorów – płynności wykonywanych ruchów, mija nieszczęsnych obrońców, wyszarpując z ich ciał rękę, w której trzyma bijące jeszcze serce ex-zawodnika numer 2

ASUKA (pod nosem)  
Fatality!

Asuka zbliża się do bramki i oddaje potężny strzał, wkładając weń – mówiąc obrazowo – całą pełnię swego rudowłosego charakteru. Piłka, zdająca się niemal płonąć w locie, urywa EVA-09 górną połowę głowy, wpada do bramki i wylatuje z drugiej strony, po drodze robiąc nielichą dziurę w siatce

KOMENTATOR 2  
GOOOOOL! Trzeci punkt dla NERV'u HQ zdobyła Souryuu Asuka Langley, z numerem 11, w ostatniej minucie meczu!

KOMENTATOR 1  
A oto i gwizdek sędziego, kończący spotkanie! Mecz wygrywa drużyna NERV HQ z wynikiem 3-2!

Na trybunach trwa właściwe takim chwilom szaleństwo. Gracze NERV'u HQ idą odebrać puchar, podczas gdy zawodnicy ANIOŁÓW FC połykając przekleństwa schodzą z boiska, lub też są z niego znoszeni. Najwięcej czasu opuszczenie murawy zajęło Ramielowi, który zdążył wwiercić się na całkiem słuszną głębokość, jednocześnie odkrywając nowe złoże ropy naftowej

Shinji odbiera z rąk prezesa Japońskiego Związku Piłki Nożnej Puchar Im. Maurycego Impakta III i przekazuje go reszcie drużyny, aby mogli się nacieszyć. Wszędzie wokół błyskają flesze, oślepiając zainteresowanych, ale za to ładnie odbijając się w pucharze, co dobrze wygląda na zdjęciach – chociaż efekt końcowy trochę psuje wciąż trzymane przez Asukę serce EVA-13. Wszyscy szczerzą zęby do obiektywów, poklepują się po ramionach, ściskają ręce komu popadnie i ogólnie dają wyraz swej radości ze zwycięstwa

Wtem nad głowami radosnego tłumku przelatuje tyderiański prom eskortowany przez dwa TIE Fightery. We wnętrzu promu siedzi Darth Trener i spogląda przez okienko na malejący wraz z odległością stadion

DARTH TRENER (pod nosem)  
Khh… khhhhh… Nigdy więcej piłki nożnej! Kończę ten urlop i wracam gnębić rebeliantów, khh! Khh… khhhhh… Khh… khhhhh…

Nagle nad głową Dartha Trenera zapala się mały miecz świetlny

DARTH TRENER  
Khh! To jest myśl! Kosmiczna stacja bojowa w kształcie ogromnej futbolówki, khh! Imperator będzie zadowolony… Khhhhh…

Powrót na ziemię

KOMENTATOR 2  
Proszę państwa, dziękujemy serdecznie za uwagę! Mecz dla państwa komentowali: Rafał T.…

KOMENTATOR 1  
…oraz Tobiasz W.! My się już żegnamy, a państwo będą mogli jeszcze zobaczyć statystyki meczu!

gole: N - 3; A - 2  
strzały na bramkę: N - 7; A - 3;  
posiadanie piłki: Imagine no possession, it's easy if you try  
rzuty karne: N - 0; A - 0  
rzuty z rogu: N - 0; A - 1  
rzuty wolne: N - 0; A - 2  
faule: N - 4; A - 1  
żółte kartki: N - 1; A - 0  
czerwone kartki: N - 0; A - 0  
zmiany zawodników: N - 0; A - 4

Dwa dni później, w kwaterze głównej NERV'u. Puchar Im. Maurycego Impakta III zajmuje honorowe miejsce, zaś ekipa zajmuje się ponownym przeżywaniem całego zajścia – dopiero teraz, jako że poprzedniego dnia wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci świętowaniem zwycięstwa, przy intensywnym wykorzystaniu w tym celu piwa NERV premium

GENDOU (zerkając na puchar z miłością w oczach)  
Jeszcze raz gratuluję, moi drodzy. To była wspaniała gra, pokazaliście prawdziwą klasę.

MISATO (pijąc piwo – zresztą piąte)  
Dziękujemy, szefie. Ach, nie ma to jak piwko po meczyku…

FUYUTSUKI  
Tak, byliście świetni. Zaprezentowaliście poziom godny mistrzów!

MAYA (skromnie)  
Ależ niech pan nie przesadza, po prostu się staraliśmy.

RITSUKO  
Ty się chyba najbardziej z nas wszystkich postarałaś – cały czas mi w lewym uchu dzwoni.

MAYA (z rozbrajającym uśmiechem)  
Hehe, wybaczcie.

MAKOTO  
Trzeba przyznać, że ANIOŁY FC po meczu miny miały nietęgie.

AOBA  
Nic dziwnego – dokopaliśmy im jak należy!

KAJI  
Dosłownie. Niektórzy z nich na boisko już raczej nie wrócą. Spora w tym zasługa Asuki.

ASUKA (robiąc słodką minę)  
Dziękuję panu, panie Kaji.

TOUJI (z rozmarzeniem)  
No a teraz jeszcze czeka nas najlepsze – wywiady, autografy, fanki…

SHINJI (z przekąsem)  
Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności, co?

FUYUTSUKI  
Skoro sprawdziliście się w meczu, hmm, „towarzyskim" z ANIOŁAMI FC, to może chcielibyście spróbować swych sił w lidze narodowej? Co powiedzielibyście na mistrzostwo Japonii?

KAWORU  
Jak dla mnie – brzmi nieźle.

ASUKA  
Jak dla mnie – brzmi bardzo nieźle!

MAYA  
Mówi pan poważnie? Moglibyśmy grać o mistrzostwo kraju?

GENDOU  
Owszem. Udowodniliście, że stać was na zwycięstwo.

Maya miała już wydać okrzyk radości, ale Ritsuko w porę zatyka jej usta

GENDOU (odejmując ręce od uszu, które zdążył zatkać z szybkością godną Strusia Pędziwiatra)  
Dzięki Ritsuko. No dobra, drużyna, od jutra zaczynamy trening! Do boju, po zwycięstwo!

SHINJI, ASUKA, REI, TOUJI, KAWORU, MISATO, KAJI, RITSUKO, MAYA, AOBA i MAKOTO (gromko i entuzjastycznie, jak to na drużynę sportową przystało)  
PO ZWYCIĘSTWO!

Drużyna NERV HQ rozpoczyna długotrwały, intensywny oraz wypełniony potem i przekleństwami trening, zaś Gendou zgłasza swych podopiecznych do rozgrywek ligowych w tegorocznym sezonie. Drużyna, pełna zapału, optymizmu i nadziei, przystępuje do zaciekłej walki o puchar Japonii, niestety z powodu braku należytej motywacji w postaci być albo nie być ludzkości, która cechowała ich grę w meczu z ANIOŁAMI FC, odpada już w eliminacjach

**Koniec**

Skończone : 16.03.2004 o 13:07  
Ostatnia poprawka : 13.09.2004 o 19:11  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl

W tekście wykorzystałem:  
-komentatorów sportowych przypadki wszelakie  
-„Tytus, Romek i A'Tomek"  
-„Sens życia według Monty Pythona"  
-„Randka dla ciemnych" (M3n747)  
-„We are the champions" Queen („News of the world")  
-„Neon Genesis Evanjellydonut" (Andrew Huang)  
-„Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny" (Joanne K. Rowling)  
-„End of Evangelion"  
-„Terminator"  
-„Na mocy paktu" Paktofoniki („Archiwum kinematografii")  
-„Star Trek"  
-„Magia i miecz"  
-„Secret Service"  
-„Gwiezdne Wojny"  
-„Canción Del Mariachi (Morena De Mi Corazón)" Los Lobos with Antonio Banderas („Desperado – the soundtrack")  
-„Beneath a steel sky"  
-„Karabiny Avalonu" (Roger Zelazny)  
-„Władca Pierścieni" (John Ronald Reuel Tolkien)  
-„Mortal Kombat"  
-koledzy moi dwaj  
-„Imagine" Johna Lennona („Imagine")  
-„Neon Genesis Pivangelion" (Barret)  
-„Biznesmen" Łony („Koniec żartów")

Koncepcja wymieniania rzeczy użytych w ficu (C) by Kaworu (BM)


End file.
